1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding of a video, and more particularly, to encoding and decoding of a video to improve an intra prediction processing speed by limiting the number of intra predicted blocks or performing parallel intra prediction by reducing the dependency between the intra predicted blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to encode a video via an image compression method such as MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, and H.264/MPEG-4 AVC (Advanced Video Coding), one picture is split into macroblocks. Each of the macroblocks is encoded by applying all encoding modes usable for inter prediction or intra prediction. Then, the macroblocks are encoded by selecting an encoding mode according to a bit rate used for the encoding of the macroblocks and a degree of distortion between the original macroblock and an encoded macroblock.
An intra predicted block includes pixels of adjacent blocks as reference pixels. Accordingly, intra prediction may not be performed prior to the completion of processing the adjacent blocks. Thus, the intra predicted block and the adjacent block are not performed in parallel.